


Brand New Look

by phinnia



Series: All God's Children [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 09:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21336316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phinnia/pseuds/phinnia
Summary: Michael waits.  And has a talk with her Mum.  And is nervous.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: All God's Children [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533431
Kudos: 44





	Brand New Look

Michael hovered around her Mother's office, trying not to disturb Pravuli or her Mother. Gabriel was still sorting out the file cabinet, and still grumbling about it. 

It looked like Pravuli was getting some food. 

She smoothed down her skirt and wished she had thought to ask Crowley about emotions. Emotions were terrible. 

She turned around and ran directly into her Mother.

"Oh, sorry! Got you there!" Mum gives her a hand up, leaving Her own chicken chow mein floating in the air. "Michael? Wow, you look _different_."

"I look silly, don't I?" she sighs. 

"No, you look fantastic like that! Where did you get all that? Somebody really did you up!"

"I got a little help from Crowley." she mutters.

"Well, you have the same coloring! That makes sense. Oh, you look wonderful." Mum gives her a quick hug. "They're vegetarian. But they really like falafel."

"What's that?"

"Chickpeas! Middle Eastern food. It's marvelous."

Michael swallows. "Mum, are we meant to be nervous like this? It's ridiculous."

"Only when you really like someone, dear." Mum pats her hair and walks off. She forgets Her chicken chow mein in the air. It trails along behind Her after a long moment.


End file.
